Toxic
by alBBie
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione and Ginny are both suddenly attracted to the sex demon Draco Malfoy. They both try to get him to take them to the Yule Ball but end up with nothing but catfights and love potions. R
1. Intoxicate Me Now

_Toxic_

_Britney Spears_

Baby can't you see

_I'm callin_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warnin_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin_

_There's no escape_

_I ican't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm lovin it_

_Too high can't come down_

_It's in my head spinnin round and round_

_Can you feel me now_

_With that taste of your lips I'm on a ride _

_Your toxic I'm slippin under_

_Taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that your toxic_

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_So lonely_

_It's takin over me_

_Too high can't come down_

_It's in the air spinnin all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_::Chorus::_

_I'm addicted to you _

_don't you know that you're toxic_

_and I love what you do_

_don't you know that you're toxic_

_don't you know that you're toxic_

_laaaaaaaaaaalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_laaaaaaaaaaaalalaalaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_you're toxic I'm slipping under_

_taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_(I think I'm ready now)_

_intoxicate me now_

_with you're lovin now_

_I think I'm ready now_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**Chapter One**

**Intoxicate Me Now**

Love.

What a confusing thing. Everyone talks about it as if it's a word you can just throw around, not really caring how you use it or who you're using it about. 

But really, it's much more important than that. 

I can't say I've ever felt love..I honestly haven't. And, dear lord, I do not plan on feeling it anytime soon. I'm fed up with feelings. They just screw things up for you and the rest of the world because you know, no matter what, that your feelings will have an affect on someone. Conciously or subconciously, they will. And whether or not those feelings will emerge right away cannot be told. 

I guess I should start explaining what the hell I'm talking about. Well, it all started one day when I was walking out of a horrendously dreadful potions class. I had staid behind to help out that clumsy Longbottom clean up his stupid materials he had managed to shatter all over the room. 

Obviously, that didn't go over too well with that rotten Professor Snape. 

Sometimes I just want to wring his filthy little neck. 

When I was finished helping Neville, I hurried out of the classroom, humming some song I had forgotten the lyrics to underneath my breath. It had been ringing around my head since the day before when I had seen the word "Toxic" written on a potion bottle in a cupboard in the Potions dungeon. 

What the word had to do with the song, I had no idea. 

So I was just walking along the corridor, humming the wretched song under my breath, when I turn a corner and see that hideous Malfoy character leaning with his arm against a wall, holding him up and talking to that hideous girl, Pansy Parkinson. Sometimes I just want to wring her neck.

Almost as much as I want to wring Snape's. 

Interested, for some reason, I hid behind a corner and a large suit of armor, peeking through the small gap between the wall and the metal, watching their conversation. 

I couldn't make out what was happening, but Malfoy was talking in a grotesque, deep voice, while running his fingers through his hair every nanosecond. He was apparently trying to charm Pansy. 

The worst thing was: it was working. 

Now, don't get me wrong, it's not like I have feelings for Malfoy. Honestly, who could be attracted to that piece of shit? I couldn't give a rat's ass who Pansy was with but really, did she have eyes?

I rolled my eyes and let out a small breath of disgust, about to turn around, when something held me back. I suddenly looked at those deep, mysterious, gray eyes that Malfoy had. I was suddenly intrigued, mystefied, by those pits ofÉ Okay, mystery. For a second there, he actually looked, well Ð dare I say it Ð hotÉ?

OH MY FREAKING GOD! SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, HERMIONE! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?!??! MALFOY, HOT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

SAY RIGHT NOW, THIS INSTANT, THAT YOU ARE KIDDING!

No, wait, it gets worse, I couldn't admit to myself that I was kidding. 

Because I wasn't. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _****


	2. With Your Lovin Now

**Chapter Two**

**With Your Lovin Now**

It was early one morning when it happened. I was just going out my usual business, walking through the empty corridors to the Dining Hall, trying to forget that I was late to breakfast. 

Okay, so it wasn't "early one morning" but that sounded good. 

Anyway, I realized I had to go to the bathroom so I took a little detour to get to one. That was when I heard it. It was a light giggle. Like someone who might be under some sort of spell. And then there was a deeper, throatier laugh to follow it. 

What in God's name was I hearing? 

I found my feet leading me to the source of the sound and down the hall I could see Draco Malfoy Ð that little scumbag Ð talking to Cho Chang. She was giggling and playfully hitting his shoulder. 

Wait until I tell Harry. 

I shuddered at the thought of his name. How could I ever have had a crush on that little slimy, disgusting, loser? The thought alone took away my appetite. 

Back to Malfoy and Cho. Now he was putting a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. 

Damn what sexy hands he has. 

Oh, my God did I honestly just think that? 

I think I did. 

Then I looked up at his face. That was pretty sexy, too, if I do say so myself. But, what was I thinking? I mean, I, Ginny Weasley, may have the ability to get whatever guy I want., but I don't think that includes the Ÿber sex God that Malfoy is. He sleeps around like none the world has ever seen before Ð some rumor he even had something going on with that rotten, toadlike Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we had last year! Ð and it's mostly only with the sluttiest, bitchiest, hoes on the face of this planet. 

But, hey, I could do that. I just broke up with my most recent boyfriend, Daniel Ahearn, a seventh year from Ravenclaw, which was rather stupid of me seeing as that the Yule Ball was only six days away and I would never find a boyfriend in time. 

Yes, I said it, the Yule Ball. No, there is no Triwizard Tournament this year, but the teachers think it appropriate to have a dance and bring unity and school spirit to the castle. 

I know, what a load of crap. 

Anyway, back to my almost dirty ponderings. I was thinking up a plan. I would borrow some clothes from Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and use some of my own, to create the new and improved Ginny. It wasn't going to be easy doing this with the brother I have, but I was up for the challenge. 

Especially if it got the results I was hoping for. 

Unfortunately, things weren't going to be as easy as I had anticipated. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. I Think I'm Ready Now

Chapter Three 

**I Think I'm Ready Now**

Okay, what kind of girl does Malfoy like? Hmmm..who were his past girlfriends/hookupsÉ?

Pansy Parkinson (a regular in the "Big Pimpin' House of Malfoy", as I've heard it referred to) Cho Chang (I had seen her stride into the Dining Hall with her arm intertwined into his Ð much to Harry's dismay Ð just moments before) Hannah Abbot (this had come as much of a surprise to the school what with her good-girl reputation) Missy Parker (the biggest slut in the universe. She was in her seventh year in Ravenclaw and the only reason she was allowed to stay at school besides her frequent sightings by teachers and students alike doing "naughty" things in several different classrooms and dormitories was because of her abundence of O.W.L.s and her ultra-high GPA) And we can't forget that little rumor about him and Professor Umbridge that began floating around the second the first student's foot hit the interior of the Hogwarts Express that September. That one was sure to make the next edition of Hogwarts, A History. 

There were uncountable other hookups, but those were the major ones. Some smaller girlfriends that lasted at most a week could be Amanda Sherman, the dumbest girl in the universe (17 and in Ginny's class), or Heather Burton, the girl that everyone was in love with despite her age (14) because of her gigantic boobs and ass. 

I personally admired Hannah Abbot's fiasco with Malfoy. She was the girl that no one would ever expect to be with a guy like Malfoy. But, even so, she had the longest relationship that anyone had ever had with him (three months. I know, quite a time). It made you think that maybe there was a different Malfoy behind all that sex, drugs, and alchohal.

So, that was settled, my approach would be the Hannah Abbot/porn star librarian approach. 

Sounded good to me. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I didn't bother to go down to breakfast at all that morning. I shot like I was on speed (Malfoy had a little infatuation with the drug just last year) up to Lavender and Parvati's room. They were known for skipping breakfast as they felt it was the fattiest and least important meal of the day which, let me tell you, is further from the truth than you could imagine. 

Anyway, I burst into their room and said immediately, "I need clothes!" 

The two girls just stood there for a minute, blinking. Parvati's eyeliner was still floating in the air, attached to her hand which was poised to start drawing around her eyeball any minute now. Lavender was in the middle of getting off her bed and reaching for a magazine that was lying on her bureau. 

Finally Parvati spoke. 

"What?" she said quietly, putting down her eyeliner. 

"Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry," I said apologettically, regaining my breath. "I was just wondering if I could borrow some clothes of yours?" I looked hopefully from Parvati to Lavender.

"And may I inquire as to the reason?" Lavender asked, quoting one of her favorite Muggle movies. 

"Ummm.." should I tell them? I wondered to myself. Maybe. On the upside, they could help me out, on the downside, they could tease me about my little crush or Lavender could feel offended by who the boy was that I liked Ð she had hooked up with him earlier that year and it had ended in a big mess.

"UmmmÉit's for a boy," I finally responded, suddenly very interested in a smudge on my shoe.

"Oooohhhh! A boy!" Lavender and Parvati both said in unison. 

"Who is it?" Lavender pressed. 

"I bet it's Harry," Parvati said, a smug smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, it's definitely not Harry!" I cried, my cheeks reddening. "Could you two just help me out? I don't have a lot of time." 

"Okay, okay," Parvati gave in, rummaging through her bureau. 

Lavender did the same and soon the room was flooded with clothes of all shapes and sizes. 

"This might look good," Parvati said, examining a black mini-skirt. 

"No, this is definatly something you should wear," Lavender exclaimed, jumping over heaps of clothing to reach me. She held up a pink tee-shirt with the words "I did Justin three times" written in black letters across the front. 

"What the hell?!" I cried, snatching the shirt from Lavender's hands and tossing it roughly aside. "I have never had sex with Justin Finch-Fletchley!" 

"Whoa," Lavender said, picking up the shirt and putting it away. "Don't get your panties in a twist. Justin Timberlake is an American Muggle popstar." 

"So explain to me why I want to wear a tee-shirt that announces to the world that I've slept with him when I most certainly have not?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's called a _joke_," Lavender said, knocking on my head with her knuckles. "Hello, everything alright up there? Jeez, where's your sense of humor." 

"Leave her alone, Lavender," Parvati said, waltzing over to me, her arms draped in clothing. "Now, let's go through these

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Taste of Your Lips, I'm on a Ride

Chapter Four 

**Taste of Your Lips, I'm on a Ride**

I decided to make my move that afternoon in the library. It was simple enough. I had followed him through the hallways when I spotted him after my Muggle Studies lesson. I had overheard him talking about going to the library and would anyone like to join him. 

Obviously, his dimwitted Slytherin companions would rather be trapped in a room with a dozen dementors than be spotted in the library. 

I settled down at a table not too far from his, so he would have a good view of my fair beauty. Almost every second I was glancing up from my book at him. Each time he was more and more engrossed in what he was doing. 

Finally, he stood up. I thought he was leaving, so I started gatherine my things, until I saw that he had left his stuff there and was just getting up to find a book among the stacks. 

This was it, it was now or never. 

Operation Porn Star Librarian was now officially in affect. 

I followed him through the dark bookshelves, keeping a safe distance away and pretending I was looking for something as well, just incase he happen to catch a glimpse of me always one bookshelf behind him. Finally, he stopped. He walked up an aisle and started running his fingers over the books and mumbling something under his breath, staring intentedly at the spines. 

I did the same, until our fingers met along the shelf. 

I looked up, pretending to be startled. 

"Oh!" I said, feigning surprise. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," Malfoy said, his usual smugness returning as he leaned against the bookshelves. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said as the shelf began to teeter. 

He turned and we grabbed it before it could fall over, steadying it. 

"That was close," I commented. 

He nodded and then turned back to his search for books. 

"So, I've never seen you in here before," I replied nonchalantly, examining my nails. "I would expect you to be out searching for a date to the Yule Ball." 

"Who said I didn't have a date?" he asked, suddenly facing me and looking serious Ð and slightly embarassed, if I do say so myself. 

"You have one?" I said, rasing an eyebrow. "Who is it?

"Okay, so maybe I don't," he said, turning back to the books for the trillionth time. "There are billions of girls out there waiting to be taken to the Yule Ball by a wonderful, Godly creature such as myself," he added arrogantly.

"Like me," I mumbled purposly loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his hand hovering over a book entitled "Love and it's Potions".

"Oops," I said, fakely embarassed. "How loudly did I say that?

His hand dropped as he turned to face me and started to lean on the bookshelf again. Then, remembering what had happened before, he quickly stood up straight. 

"Pretty loudly," he finally said, a smug smile creeping up his pale face. 

Despite the fact that this had all been planned on my behalf, I could feel my cheeks burning. 

"Oh, this is so embarassing," I said, avoiding eye contact with him and looking at the ground. I was unaware that he was stepping closer to me.

"That's okay," he said, barely awhisper. "I get it all the time." 

Suddenly, his light fingers lifted my chin up so I was looking him straight in the eye. And then it came, the moment I had been waiting for. He pulled me in for the kiss.

It was blissÉ Pure bliss, ecstasyÉ No drug could have given me a better feelingÉ This must be love, yes, this is what it feels like. I was in love with Draco Malfoy and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The bell wrang and burst my thoughts, bringing me rushing unhappily back to reality. A smile permanantly plastered on my red face, we rushed back to our tables to gather our stuff without saying a word to each other. Then we rushed our separate ways to our classes. 

And my next class was the first one in my life where I hadn't paid one ounce of attention. His face kept on entering my thoughts and I was pratically going crazy. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

Chapter Five 

**You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under**

It was a perfect, foolproof plan. Everyone knew that every midnight, Malfoy snuck outside to smoke some pot. I decided to incorporate that into my plan to get him to ask me to the dance. I would sneak outside with all the money I could get my hands on (maybe the other girls in my dorm would wake up a little bit poorer in the morning) and ask him if I could buy some pot Ð not that I would ever smoke it. And I was hoping that peopleÉyou knowÉbought pot like this, and stuffÉI mean, I didn't really know how one laid their hands on drugs, if you know what I mean. Anyway, then I would bring up the dance and ask him if he had a date, and then, when he said no, I would make a sarcastic comment about him taking me and simply just pay attention to his reaction. It would all unfold from there

Well, that was my plan. Had I known what would come of it, I probably would have given all my money to the girls I stole some from just to make sure it did _not _happen. 

So, knuts, sickles, and galleons jingling around in my pocket, I managed to sneak outside without getting caught. Locating Malfoy leaning against a tree at the edge of the forbidden forest, I bolted over to him. 

He jumped, dropping his joint and then catching it in midair from surprise. Realizing it was just a student, he relaxed and took a nice longÉwhatever you take from jointsÉto slow down his heartbeatÉI guess

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he finally said after letting a small trail of smoke escape from his oh-so-sexy mouth. 

"I want some pot," I said, barely even believing that this was all coming out of my own mouth. 

Nothing happened for a moment. Even the wind seemed to be holding itself back for the moment when everyone let everything out. 

And Malfoy certainly did. 

Suddenly, Malfoy was doubled over, laughing hysterically, wiping tears from his eyes, slapping his thighs. He turned away from me, regaining his compusure. I could still hear fits of laughter erupting from that mouth I had just found sexy moments before, and then he turned around. 

"Sorry, Weasley," he replied, a broad smile across his face, showing off his beautiful, white teeth. "I must have been mistaken. I had thought you had asked me for some pot. Silly me.

"I did," I responded, feeling my cheeks feeling as though if you held a piece of wood next to them, they would catch on fire. "Look, I have Ð " I took out my money and began counting it " Ð fourteen galleons, twenty-two sickles, and forty-seven knuts," was my final answer.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow before saying, "I don't have anything on me right now besides this Ð " he held up the joint he'd been smoking for the last ten minutes Ð "But we could arrange something later." 

He stood up off the tree and, tossing the remains of the tiny joint to me, started off towards the castle. 

I dropped the disgusting drug like it was a bug, or something, and then jogged up to catch up with Malfoy. 

"You're leaving already?" I asked, annoyed that my ingenious plan hadn't gone according toÉwellÉ plan.

"What?" Malfoy asked, stopping in the middle of the grounds. "Were you planning some big make-out session with the notorious Sex God Draco? Sorry, not gonna happen, kid." 

"Okay, first of all, I am not a kid," I said slightly irritated as Malfoy began to walk again. "I'm sixteen. And," I was improvising here, taking anything I could get, "why couldn't a make-out session happen?

"You know what," Malfoy spoke suddenly, stopping again. "You're cute, so I'll leave you with this." 

Suddenly I felt myself being drawn towards Malfoy and his lips were upon mine.

OH MY FREAKING GOD! I WAS KISSING HIM! I REALLY WAS! 

All I could feel was pure joy spreading throughout my whole body. The few seconds felt like an eternity until they were ripped away when our lips parted. I was crushed as my vision began to return and his beautiful face came back into focus. 

Did that really just happen? Or was it too good to be true? 

"Well, I'd best be going now," he replied as if we'd simply just finished conversing about the weather. "Ta, ta, love." He tipped a nonexistant hat and strode off to the castle entrance, enveloped by darkness. I stared at the doors, waiting for him to reappear in the faint light. And when he did, I saw him enter the castle and never even glance my way. 

Oh, well. Maybe it was just an accidentÉ?

After several minutes of thinking about my love, I, too, entered the castle slightly reluctantly. I could have been caught by Filch and whipped to a bloody pulp and I wouldn't care. 

Because one, delicate memory still was settling in my mind. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy; the man of my dreams. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Taste of a Poison Paradise

Chapter Six 

**Taste of a Poison Paradise**

The image of Draco and my kiss in the library the day before was still floating about my mind, reminding me that there was a reason to live; love. 

But what if he didn't love me back? That was the thought that kept on popping into my brain, upsetting my greatly. I should have been reassuring myself that of course he loved be back! But I couldn't be sure so one thing had to be done and it could be stated in four simple words: Love and it's Potions.

It was the book Draco's hand had been hovering over before he kissed me. That was definitely a sign. It was a sign that I should be looking into that book, using it, referencing to it, using the potions and making Draco fall head over heels in love with me so he could take me to the Yule Ball and we would live happily ever after. 

Little did I know, that was far from the outcome. 

Dressing quickly, I skipped downstairs, through the common room, and all the way to the library. I rushed to the bookshelf that had almost fallen over despite Draco's beautifully, angellicly light weight and searched for the book that those delicate but jaded fingers had almost touched. I found it and snatched it off the shelf so quickly that I barely even saw my hands do it. 

I heard a noise behind me. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, sprinting to the library. I was going to use a love potion to conquer Malfoy's love, like he had already done me so easily. 

But unfortunately, it wouldn't be easy on my part. When I reached the correct section of the library to find Hermione Granger with her filthy little brown-nose already shoved into what I had pictured the perfect book, Love and it's Potions. Something I had read about a couple years before in some other random textbook. 

Leaning over to snatch it from her filthy little hands, I said in a raspy voice I couldn't recognize as my own, "If you don't mind, I'll be needing this book, Granger." 

She looked up suddenly before I could grab it between my fingers. Her eyes bugged out with surprise before sinking into their cave-like sockets and the lids narrowed as she eyed me angrily.

"What do you want with this book?" she asked, clearly annoyed. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make a little love potion, myself," I snapped back. 

"Why? Can't you get any boy you want, you little slut?" Hermione barked back at me. 

"Oh, right," I said, relaxing and leaning back slightly. "I forgot that no boy would like you Ð not even that scum Harry Potter. I guess it makes more sense for you to have one than beautiful, sexy, me." I fluttered my eyelashes, just for affect. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Did I honestly just hear what I think I heard? Did Ginny just make some smartass comment that I couldn't get a boy? Who dated a professional, FAMOUS Quidditch player? Who took him to the LAST FREAKING YULE BALL?

That did it, I snapped. I chucked the hardcover Ð thankfully Ð book right at Weasley's ugly, freckled nose. In fact, I hit her so hard that when the book fell to the floor with a loud thump, I saw a small trail of blood trickle down to her lips. 

She didn't do anything for a moment, but then she charged at me and grabbed my hair by the fistfull. 

"Why you little Ð " she started saying but she stopped because I was shoving her off me and she was too busy trying to keep a grip on my hair. 

"Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked as she yanked on my frizzy locks with all her might. 

I slapped her right across the face, as it was all I really could reach. Blood sprayed off her nose and onto a few books on the shelf next to us. 

"Did you just slap me?" she asked, clutching her cheek, breathing heavily. 

"What, can you not feel either?" I shouted. "Obviously not because you just insulted me really awfully and only a heartless bitch could say something like that to one of her closest friends!" 

I reache dout and grabbed her hideous, blood colored, brassy hair and yanking it, causing a few, greasy strands to fall slowly to the ground. 

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, slapping me across the face like I had done just a few seconds before. 

Not even bothering to spit back another crude answer, I leaned forward and kicked her sickly thin shin. She started to jump up from the pain, but stopped herself so she could push me backwards. I stumbled, but didn't fall. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That whore had gone too far. She slapped me first, and even ripped out some of my gorgeous hair! Not to mention the fact that she threw a goddamned hardcover book straight at my hundred galleon (don't tell Mom) nose! Was she under the influence of alchohal or marijuana? That was the only logical reason that came to my mind. 

She didn't fall when I pushed her, but she stumbled all the same, I took that moment to kick her shin and then take a huge encyclopedia off the bottom shelf and thrust it with all my might at that cheap, already smushed piece of cartilage and bone jutting out of her vomit-inducing face. 

She clutched her nose as the book fell to the floor. I could already see blood dripping off her chin. 

"You bitch," she whispered, sending blood flying towards me. 

"Like you didn't deserve it," I responded, my voice equally quiet. 

She flipped me off before punching me really hard in the boob causing pain to surge through it like a knife. 

That was when Madam Pince, the librarian, spotted them and let out a small scream (it was nothing compared to what had come out of Hermione and my mouthes just minutes before). 

"What on earth is going on in here?!" she cried, hastily picking up the fallen books. 

"What do you two girls think you're doing?!" she said, astonished. Glancing at Hermione, she said, flabbergasted, "And you, Hermione, always such a good student! I shall have to send you two to Professor McGonagall." 

Hermione and my eyes both grew equally wide. We could _not _go to McGonagall. No, there was no question about it, we were not going.

"No! Madam Pince!" Hermione exclaimed quickly, clearly thinking on her feet. "We'll do community service, take points from Gryffindor, do anything but send us to McGonagall!" 

"I'm sorry, girls, but there's nothing that I can do. I'm afraid Ð 

But Madam Pince never got to finish her sentence because before she could, Hermoine and I had bolted out of the library before she could punish us anymore. Once we left though, we ran in different directions and, unfortunately, encountered each other once again in the common room. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. I'm Addicted to You

Chapter Seven 

**I'm Addicted to you, don't you Know That you're Toxic**

After that little run-in with Madam Pince, and the fight with Ginny, and the fact that my nose was throbbing and felt as though it was hanging by a thread after she threw that colassal encyclopedia at it, the last thing I wanted to do was see Ginny again before dinner. I was sitting there, on a comfy armchair, trying to teach Ron how to do the spell to repair my nose because it didn't seem to work when I tried it on myself (probably because my voice sounded horrible Ð I think my nose was completely broken), when she waltzed in with the blood gone, her nose even more perfect than it had been before. 

I couldn't stand it. 

I was smarter, braver, and a much better person than she was and yet she got everything. The looks, the nose, what more could I want?! So, jumping out of the chair and whipping my wand out, I pointed it straight at her and shouted the first jinx that entered my mind. 

She screamed and earsplitting scream as she grabbed her nose. Blood was pouring out of it. It was worse than before. 

It was worse than mine. 

"GOD, DO YOU EVER GIVE UP?!?!??!" she screeched, whipping out her wand and causing my ears to erupt with puss. 

I shot towards her and knocked her to the ground. I yanked her hair an pinched her nose. Off in the background I could hear Ron shouting, "Catfight!" I didn't care. My blood was dripping onto her already bloodstained face. Someone pulled me off of her and then led us to the portrait hole, shoving us through it. 

Immediatley she started shouting. 

"What is wrong with you?!" she cried. "First you break my nose, then you pull out my hair, break my leg, and then break my nose AGAIN!" 

"Who is this all about, anyway?" I spat. "Who is this mystery man you are so keen to impress?!" 

"It's none of your business you slut!" Ginny screeched back. 

I charged at her, my wand pointed straight at her nose. "Tell me, or I'll break it off," I said quietly, through gritted teeth. 

"Malfoy," she grumbled, shoving me off of her. 

"WHAT?!" I cried. Had I just honestly heard what I think I did? But Malfoy was the guy that I liked! The guy that I had tried to impress! The guy that I wanted to take to the Yule Ball! This was so unfair? He had kissed me! But he probably had screwed Ginny already. 

My hopes were shattered. My life was utterly ruined. 

"SEE!" she screamed. "AND YOU WONDER WHY I AVOIDED TELLING ANYONE! WELL WHO WAS YOUR BOY? NEVILLE? MY WRETCHED, FOOL OF A BROTHER? POTTER?!" 

"NO!" I exclaimed, trying to shut her up. "My guy was Malfoy, too!" 

My eyes began filling with tears as I heard Ginny's faint gasp. This couldn't be happening. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly I felt guilty for all that I'd done to her. For pratically breaking her nose, pulling her hair, calling her all those filthy names. For making her ears puss. And now, for ruining her day. But she would have to face more pain when I told her about Malfoy and my kiss under the stars

"Okay, okay," a voice said from next to us. "This has go to stop. I normally like girls fighting over me, but this is getting out of control." 

We looked up. Malfoy was standing right there. Both of our cheeks turned redder than the evening sun. 

"I know you're going to kill me once you hear this," he said, his voice shaking. "But I'm going to the Yule Ball with Cho." 

And with that, he turned around and bolted off down another corridor before we could hex him to oblivion. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. And I Love What You Do

Chapter Eight 

**And I Love What you do, don't you Know That you're Toxic?**

It took a while for the affects of what had just shaken me so roughly to wear off. I don't know about that stupid moron, Ginny Ð I was still livid with her Ð but one thing was for sure, it would be a while until I forgave _either _of them.

But then it happened.

Ironicly, I was leafing through _Love and it's Potions _just a few days later, preparing myself for a Potions essay. I suddenly found a love potion with a very odd name, "Poison Paradise". Interested, I began reading about it:

Poison Paradise is one of the most powerful love potions you can find that's not on the black market. It lures people to it and can have some very damaging results. If someone takes too strong of a dose of it, the person who is affected by the potion (who has not taken it) could become obsessed with the person who has taken the potion. 

_A way to figure out ifyou are being controlled by Poison Paradise is if you think of a certain someone whom you have never looked at in this way before as though you love them or as though they are some sort of drug that can only make you happy. This generally starts after your first kiss with them when they are under the influence of Poison Paradise. _

_Poison Paradise must be taken in small doses, so for this reason, it is law to label it "Toxic" when bottling it for later use._

_The potion is only lifted when someone who has been affected by it figures out that whomever has been using the potion. _

That was it! Draco had taken the Poison Paradise and that's why Ginny and I had fallen so desperatly and madly in love with him! 

I ran out of the library as fast as I could and straight up to the common room to tell Ginny. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Someone stumbled out of the portrait hole and I recognized them to be Hermoine as they regained their composure. I started to leave but she called my name after me. For some reason, that made me stay. 

"Ginny!" she yelled, panting. 

"What?" I snapped, turning on my heel to face her. "If you're just going to lecture me for the hundreth time about how awful of a perosn I am then Ð " 

"No!" she shouted, clearly stressed and exasperated. "Just let me talk for a second. I promise I won't scold you. Now, listen, I was researching love potions for a Potions essay, when I stumbled across one called Poison Paradise. It talked about how this is a serious love potion with many side affects on the people who are influenced by it and have not taken it such as obsession or thinking of the person who _has _taken it as some sort of a drug. I don't know about you, but that certainly sounds like what I felt for Draco." 

I didn't talk for a minute. Could I really trust this girl? Had Draco really taken a love potion? As I tried to think back about what I had felt for him, I drew a blank. I couldn't remember what had happened between him and I. It was suddenly as though I was drunk throughout the whole thing, and now I was having a hangover and I couldn't remember what I'd done. I wanted to puke. 

Even worse; when I thought about Draco I thought about beating him up, like he was a horribly cruel person for playing such a devious trick on girls. 

Had I just convinced myself that he had, indeed taken the potion?

"Yeah, I guess he did take it," I said, looking up and Hermione's face. 

"And now that I've figured it out, the potion must have been wearing off," Hermione replied, relaxing a bit. "For some reason, though, everytime I think about him, I think about beating up or killing him." 

I nodded. "Me, too," I said. 

There was a twinkle in Hermione's eye. 

"Let's find him," she said quietly. 

We raced out of the common room in search of the evil boy.

God only knew what was in store for him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I HATE YOU! AND I WILL NOT, IN A MILLION YEARS, BE CAUGHT DEAD GOING TO ANY SCHOOL FUNCTION WITH YOU! YOU LOUSY PIECE OF 

"Cho!" I cried, trying to stop her rantings. "Cho, calm down. We have something dreadfully important to discuss.

Cho glared at us, breathing heavily. Draco looked gratefull that she was not pinning him against the wall and shouting in his face again. 

"Yeah, we do," Ginny replied angrily. "Draco's been taking a love potion!" she suddenly screamed. 

Cho gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, staring at Draco as though he had just commited the worst crime known to wizards. 

"YouÉyouÉyou son-of-a Ð " Cho started to say. 

But I stopped her and said, "Is this true, you filthy jackass?

Malfoy licked his lips nervously before replying with a timid, "Yes.

"What's that? SPEAK UP YOU WORM!" Ginny shouted in his face. 

"Yes! Yes, okay! I did! And I have been for the last four years!" Malfoy looked as though he was on the verge of tears. He slumped against the wall. "Nobody had found out and I was so happy because if someone has found out about me taking the potion against my will then the potion will reverse its way of working." 

"You mean, it will repel girls instead of drawing them to you?" I asked curiously. What an interesting potion. 

Malfoy nodded sullenly. 

"So that's why we felt like killing you!" Ginny observed, a wide smile spreading across her freckled face.

"And that's why I didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with you anymore!" Cho realized. 

"Well, that's settled, then, Ginny replied, turning to leave. "Bye, scumbag." 

Cho spat at Malfoy's feet before smiling innocently and walking off down the hall. 

Ginny and I walked back to the common room without saying another word to him. 

And I guess everything went happily ever after after that. Well, that is, for us. Things were a little different for Malfoy. 

If anything could be learned from this traumatizing experience, it's: Don't lead two girls on at once because chances are, they'll both find out and it won't be pretty. 


End file.
